edfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath to an Ed
"Oath to an Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 1 and the 22nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode the Urban Rangers are first introduced and Eddy seems interested in joining. Plot The Eds each have new sets of clothes which are stiff and uncomfortable. Down at the Creek, they do their laundry to see if the clothes will break in, but they disintegrate, and they each put their old outfits on. Eddy shortly spots the uniform worn by Rolf's "Urban Rangers"; Jonny, and Jimmy. Eddy wants to wear their uniform, and finds out all he has to do to earn them is graduate from being "Wee Roaches", which is to complete one badge-winning task. The three Eds try several times to earn just one badge, but Ed and Eddy repeatedly fail. They couldn't properly set up hammocks, clip hedges, microwave a yogurt and liver burrito, or help "Old Lady" Nazz across the street which Rolf describes as "easier than combing Papa's back hair." When Eddy fails the final test, which is to be nice to Sarah while she acts as annoying as possible to him, the Eds are sentenced to the lard-slide "Walk of Shame" while Plank becomes an Urban Ranger from completing a task. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Those Ed-Boys are crazy like chickens. Except they lay no eggs! Ah, candied beets to calm my nerves." Eddy: "Rolf, please. Give us one more chance. Please!" Rolf: "Yes, one more chance now, let me finish my beet!" ---- *'Edd': nervously with the neckerchief "Oh dear, a new neurosis." Ed: blindfolded "Is it fun yet?" Edd: giggles Eddy: "Kind of frilly, ain't it?" Jonny: "That scarf makes you a wee roach, just like Plank!" Jimmy: "We were wee roaches, till we got our badges. See? Light Bulb Changing Badge, Garbage Bag Replacement Badge, Clothes-Pin Alignment Badge and Laundry Sorting Badge." Rolf: "Line up and present yourselves so you may earn a new badge! Look, wee roaches (the Eds), the Don't-Bug-Me-I'm-in-a-Hammock Badge." ---- *'Edd': out in his stiff clothes "There must've been a sale." Eddy: while trying to move his arms through the stiffed clothes "I hate new clothes!" Ed: "I love canoes." Eddy: "Let's go break 'em in. Follow me. Aah!" down Ed: "Look at me!" step-by-step while chuckling at the same time Edd: tip-toeing "Ed!" Eddy: to move while his body is flat on the ground "I said 'FOLLOW ME'!" ---- *'Rolf': "The Trimming-of-the-Hedge badge is important." bringing out a pair of cutters from the box "It says 'Look at me! I am a hotshot!'. Trimming shears are important for this." Ed: of yet another movie "It look like the head of the monster from 'I Was A Teenage Appetizer From Planet Sushi!' The second coming." Rolf: an awkward silence "No shears for you, potato Ed-boy!" Jonny and the Eds begin trimming their own hedges ---- *'Rolf': "Next badge. Escorting the elderly across the street should be as easy as combing Papa's back hair." Eddy: "I'm into easy! Where's the badge bearing geriatric?" Rolf: "My Nana was too busy frying weeds, but trendy Nazz-girl agreed to take here place." Nazz: "Hi, guys." zooms in as the Eds sweat and get nervous as Nazz giggles in the background Eddy: wipes his sweat on Ed's shirt "Uh, Ed, you're up, pal." pushes Double D Ed: "Uh, Double D wants to." D is nervous and falls on his back while Rolf and Nazz stare at him '' ---- *'Edd': ''note "'Dear Eddward, I bought you some new clothes.' Oh, happy day!" up stiff clothes, looks and his body shakes as he flicks the stiff clothes Trivia/Goofs *This episode marks the very first appearance of the Urban Rangers. *This is the first episode where all of the Eds wear different clothes than the ones they normally wear. *When Edd read the sticky note, his name was spelled Edward while it should Eddward. This is, however, common of his parents. *Edd's house is pink when he exits, while it should be blue. *The Eds only need one badge in order to become an Urban Ranger (told by Rolf). However, Eddy gets the "Crybaby Boohoo Badge" in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" and all of the Eds are given the "Mark of Manhood" badge in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Jimmy claims that he and Jonny needed multiple badges. *The Burrito the Eds attempt to microwave has the words: "Burrito: Yoghurt and Liver" on it. *Neither Kevin nor the Kanker Sisters appear in this episode. *This is the first and last time Edd is seen wearing a tank-top. *Before Eddy takes off his new stiff clothes, his shoes are there, but they disappear when he takes the clothes off. *This is the first time Rolf's Nana was mentioned. Gallery File:Nfioasnfasclothws.jpg|Hit by a steamroller. Tragic! File:Semi_naked_Edd.jpg|Semi-naked Double D. File:BandanaEd.jpg|Bandito Ed File:Sneaky_wee_roaches.jpg|"There are no badges for sneaky wee roaches." File:Paper_holder.jpg|"RUNAWAY PAPER HOLDER!" File:Ranger_plank.jpg|Wee roach Plank is now Ranger Plank. Ed-and-Eddys-new-clothes-jpg.jpg|Ed and Eddys new clothes/ File:Eddy_eats.jpg|Eddy with his mouth full of cherries. Video tp1vbwI7sNs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 null